Der Wald
by KasNaranja
Summary: Gilbert, aquí no llueven los amigos, que eres un tipo insoportable. Ya con esto ponte a reflexionar.  Un sumario horrible, sí.  One Shot.


De nuevo aquí con Hetalia =)  
Esto es realmente lo primero que escribí sobre Hetalia hará un año y que aun estaba rodando por mi pc. Esperó que les guste ^_^ y no sean demasiado duros que yo por aquel entonces la serie me sonaba por el nombre 8´D

Hetalia no me pertenece y yo no me lucro escribiendo, pero me conformo con vuestros rewiev ;)

¿Cómo había atrevido a decirle aquello a ÉL?

Gilbert Weillschmidt se dejo caer en el sillón de la ostentosa biblioteca que poseía en su casa, peinándose los grises cabellos con la mano y dejando caer hacía atrás la cabeza cansado de aquel día.  
Había pasado desde el almuerzo hasta aquel momento en que caía el sol, dándole vueltas a lo mismo: un imbecil, celoso, de su poder, de su inteligencia, de... ¡celoso de él, por el amor de dios! Le había echado en cara, casi como si sintiera lastima de su situación, le había dicho, que "lamentaba profundamente y le provocaba una gran pena, que Gilbert no tuviera alguien a quien denominar amigo."  
-¡Menuda estupidez!  
No necesitaba de eso, él estaba convencido de que la frase: "si quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo", había sido hecha por él, las cosas bien hechas, solo podían ser realizadas por su manos, no se hablase más.

Por eso no tenía amigos, eran un lastre porque, estaba convencido, únicamente estos, querrían aprovecharse de alguien como él; de su inteligencia y sus medios.  
No quería saber nada.  
Gilbert estaba convencido de esto, no pensaba darle más vueltas, el otro había sufrido una rabieta y había dicho aquella desfachatez. Ahora solo quedaba, pensar un modo de vengarse.  
Cerro los ojos y al poco comenzó a visualizarlo sonriendo... solo necesitaba su uniforme para intimidarle con su presencia, y unas buenas botas militares para pisotear la cabeza de aquel idiota.  
No necesitaría planear demasiado, incluso podía permitirse el lujo menospreciarlo y encararlo directamente rompiendo sus defensas como si fueran ramitas secas, seguro que el otro intentaría salir corriendo, pero no iba a darle aquel lujo. Lo iba a atrapar, y entonces lo torturaría... como se iba a divertir con aquello, casi podía saborearlo:  
-¿Qué te parece! -Casi podía escucharse riendo como un desquiciado a mandibula abierta y escucharlo gritar al otro. Entonces, lo pisotearía un poco más y lo encararía para escucharle decir...  
"Idiota psicótico, sigues sin tener amigos."

-¡AAAHHH! ¡NO TIENES RAZÓN!-Se despertó con una sacudida, se había quedado dormido en el sillón mientras fuera comenzaba a amanecer, tenia el cuerpo entumecido y especialmente el cuello por dormir en una mala postura... pero pese a todo, comenzó a lanzar patadas como si atacase al aire y blandiendo los puños como si luchase contra un enemigo invisible acabando por escurrirse por el sillón hasta el suelo por aquella pataleta.  
El frío suelo acabo por despertarle y enfriándole también las ideas comenzando a calmarse. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el pelo que se le había echado a la cara y con el labio torcido, comenzó a pensar seriamente en las palabras que le había dicho aquel tipejo sobre la amistad... pero él no los necesitaba.  
-La mejor manera de vengarme, será cerrarle la boca. –Él podía hacerlo, incluso algo absurdo como tener amigos.

Nada más empezar con su encrucijada, regreso a casa dando un portazo...  
Había acudido a casa de su vecino más cercano, aquel que la verdad, era tan insignificante que siquiera le había prestado atención... ¡y este había tenido la desfachatez de fingir que no estaba en casa!  
Había llamado de manera formal golpeando con el puño... escucho como alguien se asomaba tras la mirilla, pero en vez de proceder con lo normal (permitirle entrar) había escuchado el sonido de alguien pisando la madera a toda velocidad directo a alguna de las habitaciones del piso de arriba... ignorando su presencia.  
-¡Ábreme! ¡Reclamo hablar contigo! –Gilbert no estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran esperar. -¡Ábreme imbecil!  
Un par de golpes e insultos después, comprendió que no era que le estuvieran haciendo esperar... si no que no iban a dignarse a abrirle.  
Llamo al timbre hasta el extremo que el aparato dejo de funcionar quemado por el uso ("es lo menos que te mereces" –pensó –"aun así no pienso desistir.")  
Comenzó a escalar por el árbol donde una de sus ramas más anchas daba a los ventanales del segundo piso. Era humillante que alguien de su condición hiciera aquello, pero incluso él, era tan perfecto, para no suponerle ningún problema y quedar por encima de la humillación, ¡JA!  
Consiguió llegar hasta el piso, y en su interior vio a alguien que se cubría la cabeza con las mantas al reconocerle tras el cristal, fingiendo que no había nadie cuando se notaba sobradamente el bulto tembloroso que se ocultaba.  
-AAAH! ¡ABRE INEPTO! –Gilbert no podía creerse aquello, comenzó a exasperarse lanzando una vez más gritos y amenazas consiguiendo a cambio que el bulto temblase aun más, como si el mismo Gilbert fuera una criatura de pesadilla en vez de un humano.

Tanto intentó llamar la atención de su vecino... que acabo perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al suelo no de manera muy honorable dando con sus posaderas sobre un lecho de hojas sintiéndose más humillado que herido.  
-Grgr... ¡ya veras! ¡Pienso dominarte algún día! ¡No necesito tu permiso para entrar en tú casa! –Ni tampoco necesitaba un amigo como aquel...

Regresando al punto inicial, la pobre puerta fue la que pago el enfado con aquel portazo que hizo temblar la casa. ¿Se pensaban que era tan fácil humillarle? (Aunque la verdad, si que lo era viendo lo que le acababan de hacer.)  
Iba a ir a por ellos, humillarles, torturarles, iba...  
"Calma Gilbert, calma."  
Tomo aire contando desde diez hacía atrás... no iba a darle el gustazo a esos cobardes, maleducados, imbeciles y todo adjetivo malsonante posible que se pudiera utilizar contra aquella gentuza... pues eso, que no iba a permitirles hacerse sentir así. Utilizaría la cordialidad.  
Solo un rato.

Se dirigió hacía la biblioteca sentándose en la mesa, agarrando la pluma y buscando un papel para escribir... que extraño, ¿no tenía papel en su casa? Y la pluma parecía bastante dejada... miro a su alrededor y se percato por primera vez, que los libros de su biblioteca, estaban desordenados y llenos de polvo... todo era bastante decadente...  
Se encogió de hombros no queriendo ver la realidad, había encontrado un trozo de papel que podría utilizar, recorto la parte arrugada que había usado hace tiempo guardándola en el interior de su chaqueta (eran unos garabatos de gatitos sonriendo y conejitos rosas... algo que nadie debía ver nunca pero le remordía tirar a la basura), tenía que ponerse a escribir una carta, una presentación formal y cordial con la que llamase la atención de aquel a quién se la enviase.  
Horas después, tenía las copias suficientes de aquella nota:

"Idiotas, tenéis el honor de que os honre con mi atención, contestad inmediatamente o disponeos a ser invadidos.  
Atentamente:  
Gilbert Weillschmidt "

Perfecto. Aquello era convincente, lo suficiente como para que se dignasen a apelotonarse en su puerta suplicando su amistad... ya se pensaría si dársela, ya.

Hace semanas que había enviado aquellas cartas.  
Todas las mañanas había esperado al cartero... pero el hombre había pasado de largo de su casa sin dejarle ni una mísera propaganda.  
Gilbert arrugaba el entrecejo... llevaba todos aquellos días rondándole planes de venganza que ya comenzaban a aburrirle hasta a él, ya que siempre acababa pensando, que a la mañana siguiente le llegaría una contestación, y si no la recibía, siempre podía perfeccionar sus planes de ataque.  
Pero, detrás de todo aquello, siempre se le planteaba un, por qué sin respuesta ante la situación.  
Él lo tenia todo, poder, inteligencia, astucia, historia... él era grande, por eso todos le temían... ¿era aquello el por que no se le acercaban?

Miro a su alrededor cuestionándose aquello... pero entonces vio, que en su casa, nadie limpiaba las lámparas desde hace tiempo, la luz de estas era escasa por el polvo que las cubría... también, las paredes estaban llenas de grietas... como si su casa hubiera pasado por días mejores...  
Días mejores... que habían quedado atrás...  
Gilbert abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor como si una presencia invisible le estuviera rodeando... ¿de verdad... seguía siendo tan grande...?

El nudo en su garganta hizo que su mente se moviera a trompicones... acercándose lenta pero irremediablemente a la raíz de cual era su autentico problema el cual se negaba a ver...  
Pero justo antes de aquello, llamaron a la puerta provocando que Gilbert sacudiera la cabeza como si hubiera salido de un sueño. En un salto, con la respiración cortada se asomo por la mirilla para ver quien había tocado a su puerta... era uno de aquellos a los que había mandado la carta.  
Una sonrisa triunfal borro todo rastro de las dudas que anteriormente le asaltaron, volviendo a hacer de Gilbert la persona orgullosa, retorcida y un poco psicótica que solía ser.  
"No pueden vivir sin mi."


End file.
